The Time Machine
by Crazy Kawaii
Summary: What do you get when 2 nerds decide to mix science and magic? A TIME MACHINE! Syaoran and Eriol accidently bring back a girl from 2,000 years in the future named S6K8. What will happen? How will they bring her back? SS ET
1. Ch 1: Their Invention

**an: **yeah! my first story on this thing... read and tell me what you think, yea? bwa!

* * *

**Title:** The Time Machine 

**By:** Crazy Kawaii

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Romance

**Summary:** What do you get when 2 nerds decide to mix science and magic? A TIME MACHINE! Syaoran and Eroil accidently bring back a girl from 2,000 years in the future named S-6/K-8. What will happen? How will they bring her back?

**Chapter 1:** Their Invention

* * *

Two nerdy teenage boys were working in a basement of an abandoned house. 

One boy was Hiragisawa Eriol. He was super geeky, like one of those guys at school who walk around with a gameboy and Yugi-Oh! cards and talk about Final Fantasy characters like they were his close friends.

He was the perfect example of a nerd, the spitting image of the common stereotype... but to the _extreme_. He could fix your computer in a heartbeat and maybe if he liked you enough, he could build you a state-of-the-art computer out of a regular television. Eriol had fine, dark hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore the circular glasses, ones that scream, "Harry Potter is my idol!". Eriol's looks were not bad, but his overall scent certainly was. If he was not so geeky and took personal hygine seriously, he _might_ have a girlfriend.

Might.

The second boy was Li Syaoran. Syoaran was not as nerdy as Eriol, reason being his athletic side forbid him to do so. But he was still a geek. He read a lot of weird science fiction books and was into 'magic', deeply believing it was all real. He was a little strange but he was pretty cute, despite his strange interests.

Both boys were seniors in high school and both were pretty open-minded. They believed in alot of odd things. Like aliens. Psychics. Wizards. The whole nine yards. Their idea of a good Friday night consisted of a nice bowl of popcorn in front of a plasma television watching X-Files.

But anyway...

"Screw driver." Syaoran said to Eriol. They were working on something... something complicated.

"Screw driver!" Eriol handed Syaoran a screw driver.

Syaoran used the screw driver on the delicate contraption he was building. Eriol was standing besides him, breathlessy.

"Its almost finished... just... just a little-" Syaoran muttered.

Eriol stopped breathing.

"Duct tape." Syaoran commanded suddenly.

Eriol trembled, quickly shoving a fresh new roll of duct-tape he had purchased from the Home Depot earlier that day. His breath was still.

After several long, tense moments and Eriol turning blue...

"DONE!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol gasped and deeply inhaled. Syaoran stood up and took a step back.

The boys stood and admired their lovely work.

It looked like a mess of wires and computer chips...but it was more that that.

Well, technically that's all that it was. Except it had dials and a keyboard duct taped to it.

But it had a greater purpose than that!

"Okay." Eriol breathed. "Now it's time to... to test this baby out!"

Syaoran nodded. "Okay." He walked over to the electronic mess and plugged it into the wall.

"Sweet sweet electical energy. What would I do without you?" Eriol whispered lovingly as he gazed at the power outlet.

Syaoran laughed and muttered something incoherently.

Eriol snapped, "I heard that!"

Sure you did, Eriol.

So how did the thing work? What did it do? Only the boys knew.

"Now..." Eriol said, and paused. Dramatically. "_We chant_."

Syaoran handed Eriol a bag of sage and a dead star fish.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "I wish you all the luck on your journey."

Syaoran nodded in thanks.

Eriol put the dead star fish on his head and started hoping on one foot. He chanted,

"Foo-moe-gwei-gwie-fai-d-floghright... so-ung-nei-fie-d-flowright..."

Now that the _fuck _was he doing?

Eriol, with his eyes closed, threw pinches of sage at Syaoran.

If anyone actually knew what the boys were doing, they would have locked them up in a mental house. And beat them with a stick. While making them dance.

This is what they were planning:

Eriol was going to use his "super-mage" powers and send Syaoran into the future with the help of the 'time machine'.

The 'time machine' was humming. Eriol kept chanting.

"Foo-mo-gwei-gwie-fai-d-floghright... so-ung-nei-fie-d-flowright..."

Syaoran had a bit more common sense than Eriol. He knew building a time machine was not going to work, but Eriol seemed so goddamn determined. He helped since Eriol was a good friend. And he had nothing better to do in the summer.

Eriol kept chanting, and with each word he became more and more into it. Syaoran flinched every time Eriol threw sage at him.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"God dammit!"

The boys assumed it was from the rolling blackouts the town was facing. After all, it was another record-breaking hot summer, and most houses were sucking up all the energy for air conditioning.

Eriol stopped. "God dammit!" He repeated. "We were so close!" He crossed his arms.

Syaoran shrugged. "We can try this again later. Where'd you get the starfish?"

"Wal-Mart."

"I'm glad you didn't try to hunt one down at the beach. " The thought of Eriol unsuccessfully hunting a stationary starfish with a wooden spear popped into his mind. He smiled at the thought. "They sell starfish?"

"Yeah. But they're all dried up and dead. They sell 'em in packs of five." He added, "As a decoration."

"That's... gross." Syaoran remarked.

"I know."

The dead star fish slipped off of Eriol's head.

But when the starfish hit the ground, it silently shattered into pieces.

The pieces turned into dust. The dust glowed and disappeared into the air. How strange.

It all happened so quickly, the boys didn't notice.

The power went back on.

"Huh." Eriol frowned, "Now it works, right after we performed... like... half of the spell. Let's do it again!" He said, excited.

Syaoran laughed at Eriol's persistance on such a subject. "Okay."

"What's so funny?" Eriol asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Syaoran cooed.

Eriol was crazy. That was funny.

He cleared his throat. "Where'd the star fish go?" Syaoran continued.

Eriol reached up and patted his head.. "I don't know!" He looked on the floor, kicking away dust bunnies and discarded wires. "Oh well, I have four more in my room. Packs of five, remember? Let's go to my house and come back really quick!"

"Alright. Well, hey, I'm hungry. Do you think we can come back tomorrow and do it again?" Syaoran suggested.

Eriol nodded sadly, disappointed that he would have to wait. "Okay..."

The boys trudged up the basement stairs and eventually left the abandoned house and retreated to their own.

Hours after they left, something was happening to the time machine.

Electric shocks were flying everywhere.

Glowing green light mixed with the electricity, and an extraordinary thing happened.

Some kind of... portal... was created. And someone was thrown out of it.

x

x

Year: 1200 G.D

...about 4005 A.D

x

x

"General Kinomoto!" Someone shouted.

The person who happened to be 'General Kinomoto' turned around.

"What is it?" Kinomoto said, annoyed. The General was a very busy woman.

The someone said, "There is a disturbance in the second entry level!"

Kinomoto sighed in frustration. She did not have to deal with insignificant things like that."Then have a captain take care of it!"

"That is not possible, General. It is most urgent buisness." The person whispered.

Kinomoto eyed the person, though one could not tell because of her mask.

"What kind of disturbance?" She asked.

The person puffed out with pride, feeling important. "Follow me, General!"

And the General did.

The General and the messanger person headed to entry level two.

The thing you have to understand is that everything is different from your time.

Everything changed.

There are 12 trillion humans in the solar system.

It's not longer a small world. It's a small galaxy.

The General reached entry level two. People were running around, paniking. Something was happening that had _never_ happened before.

"Sakura!" Someone shouted.

General Kinomoto turned around. "Tomoyo! What is going on?"

Tomoyo was a person with a blue stripe across her uniform. That symbolized leadership. General Kinomoto Sakura had a double red slash. This symolized the highest ranking authority and leadership.

"Come with me." Tomoyo said, and took hold of Sakura's gloved hand.

"Is it the Martians?" Sakura guessed.

Tomoyo said in a rushed tone, "No! Well, I do not know what it is."

They stopped infront of a swirling orb of whispy green light.

"What the fuck is this." Sakura stated more than asked.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I have walked strait through it, I have not the slightest idea. It is not a toxic, it has no chemical make-up. It is all energy."

Blue shocks of electricty suddenly cracked through.

"Uh... Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat and thought of an order. "Put this floor on lock-down."

"But General, this floor is the only access floor to ground level! People will be trapped on the lower levels if this floor is shut down!"

Sakura scowled. "Why is it that you call me 'General' when you know you are saying something I do not like? It is too formal."

"Because!" Tomoyo said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It gets my point across."

Sakura put her arms up in defense. "I know that this is the only access level to the ground, but until I know what this _thing_ is, I want this floor on lock-down. An order concerning safety."

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay General Kinomoto." She said with a deadpan voice, and walked off in order to follow through with Sakura's command.

Sakura scowled.

What was this thing?

She took a step closer. What did her computer say it was? She checked. After a moment-

No idea.

She took a step closer. It was all energy. Eletromagmetic energy. Light energy.

Something else...

She took a step closer. Not because she wanted to, but because the orb was pulling her toward it. She had stuck her foot out to keep her balance.

"_Gravitational energy_." She concluded.

What would happen if she... fell inside of it? Was it a black hole? Impossible. Black holes would be unstable with the earth's gravity acting upon it, especially underground. Tomoyo had said she walked through it, so it could not have any properties similar to a black hole.

So what was this thing?

The orb was pulling her at a greater rate. She started sliding across the floor.

"GENERAL!" The people screamed.

Sakara paniked. She dug her heels into the ground and tried to step back.

Her attempt to escape the orb was useless.

With a small shreik of both suprise and fear, Sakura was pulled off her feet and flew into strait into the orb.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shrieked though her mask, and bolted forward to grab her, but it was too late.

Kinomoto disappeared into the orb. It swallowed her up, then collapsed in on itself.

It was gone. She was gone.

The people and Tomoyo stared at the spot the orb was at.

General Kinomoto was gone. So that meant... Tomoyo was in charge.

"Sergeant Daidouji." Someone said.

Tomoyo turned around. She was baffled. Was this the new technology of weapons Mars claimed to have had?

"What are your orders?"

She blinked. She didn't know. Blow up Mars, see how they like that.

"Search... For... Kinomoto." She said, unsure of her own voice.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

_What just happened?_

* * *

an: wow, this was so fun to write! okay, next chapter...the future will be revealed! bwa bwa.and sakura's a general? whoa. review plz! i wanna know what u think. 


	2. Ch 2: S6K8 meets Li

**Title:** The Time Machine

**By:** Crazy Kawaii

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Romance

**Summary:** What do you get when 2 nerds decide to mix science and magic? A TIME MACHINE! Syaoran and Eroil accidently bring back a girl from 2,000 years in the future named S-6/K-8. What will happen? What happenes in the future?

**Chapter 2:** S-6/K-8 meets Li Syaoran

-----

Eriol woke up bright and early on a lovely Sunday morning. It was six am.

He got up of his bed and stretched.

"Ahh, beautiful day. Time to time travel!" He chirped happily to himself.

He walked out of his room and headed out to his car. Right as he grabbed his car keys from the 'Home Sweet Home' sign-

"ERIOL!" Someone shreiked.

Eriol turned around. It was... his sister!

He said, "What are you going awake? Its not even close to 3pm yet!"

"Chht." Naruku flipped her hair. "I haven't even gone to sleep yet." She said proudly.

Eriol thought that made sense. Naruku usually did not wake up until about mid afternoon. Okay, time to go.

"Okay. Bye!" He turned to leave.

"Eriol!" She said again.

Eriol slowly turned around. "What?" He whined.

"Where are you going?"

Eriol blinked. Uh.

"To the future!" He exclaimed, beaming.

Naruku rolled her eyes. "Uhuh. Sure. Like that? You look like a monkey and smell like a trash can. Take a shower and put on some normal cloths!"

Eriol defended his honor with, "These are my normal cloths!"

He was still wearing his pajamas.

No comment about the shower.

Naruku raised her eyebrows. "Not normal for you, normal for humans. No wonder you dont have a girlfriend!" She laughed.

Eriol glared at her.

His comeback: "Shut up!"

She said, "Haha or what, ya gonna have your video game people attack me! No no no... are you going to throw the controller thing at me? Hahaha..." She stopped. "Oh, Eriol, since you're going out, can you pick me up a six-pack of Corona?"

Eriol stared at his mentally challeged sister. "NO! You idiot, I'm not old enough to buy liquor, and besides, isn't 6am a little early for beer?"

"You pussy!" Naruku shrieked and retreated back into her room, slamming her door.

Eriol rolled his eyes. Syaoran liked that ... that thing?

He ran his fingers though his hair and frowned. His hands were matted in grease. Perhaps he could do with a shower.

x

x

An hour later

x

x

Eriol arrived at the abandoned house. He hopped down to the basement with excitement. He stopped when he saw what was inside.

He dropped the dead star fish and bag of sage he was holding.

"SHIT!" He cried.

The time machine was... completley fried. Tiny streams of smoke rose into the air.

"SHIT!" He repeated. He busted out with his cell phone and called Syaoran. Speed dial, number three.

He looked sadly at the time machine and mummbled something that sounded incredibly like 'Shit!'

x

x

A few hours before...

x

x

General Kinomoto Sakura hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oof."

She got up quickly and looked at her surroundings.

'Where am I?' She thought, and grabbed hold of her R-13.26q assult weapon designed especially for her. If she decided to aim that thing and push the little button to activate it, the unlucky victim would find their self dissolving into the air, billions of atoms at a time.

She was in a small room. Possibly underground. Possibly on Earth. But how did she get there? She studied her surroundings.

There was a pile of... things... things that looked firmiliar...

Oh yes, of course.When she was in primary school, she went to a museum of ancient artifacts found by Martian archeologists.

'_The remenants of our ancient ancestors, who where just devoloping technology we use today._'

Right. She remembered. This stuff... must be worth a fortune. On Mars. Not on Earth. But maybe Tidus...

'Stop thinking about how much this _usless crap _is worth on other planets and moons! Think about where you are!' Sakura told herself.

She looked at the stuff...

Wires? Wires... what did wires do... transfer energy... electrical energy...

What else was there. Gigantic "micro" chips.

Wow.

Maybe it was a blow up model of a modern computer. Huh.

What else was there... What the fuck?

Sakura picked up a retangle thing with buttons on it. On the buttons were letters and a few words.

What the hell is this?

No idea.

Sakura decided to ask her computer persacom, Monoka.

Monoka was a computer in her ear. She could talk to it, ask questions, and Monoka could talk back and give answers.

"Monoka! Help me." She said, activating her persacom.

In her ear, a voice replied.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, how may I help?" The cute voice said.

"What the _hell_ is this?" She held up the thing with buttons.

"I think I may know what that is! I'll search online to be sure."

Sakura waited a second. Then,

"Oh no! We are off-line! Sakura, where are we?"

"I dont know. I was hoping you would!" She was beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Saku-chan. I believe that is a keyboard." Monoka said.

Sakura said, "A what?"

"A keyboard. Ancient humans used keyboards to command computers."

"How?" Sakura asked, baffled. She stared at the _key-board_.

"They 'typed.' They would punch in letters to perform the commands."

"Wow. That is... that's primative." Sakura said, and carelessly dropped the _key board_. It rattled when it hit the floor.

Monoka said, "I agree."

Sakura looked around the room. "Do you know where we are?"

"No. We are off-line at the moment. We cannot be on Earth, since all parts of Earth have online service everywhere, but-"

"Monoka, what about Mars?"

"Possibly. But we must be on Earth, since the gravitational pull right now is 9.8. The only planet OR moon in the solar-system that has an approximit 9.8 gravitational pull is Earth."

"So are you saying... we are in a different solar-system?" She said with a sense of helplessness laced in her voice.

"No... Well, I cannot be too sure. The molecules in the air are less toxic than Earth. You can take off your mask."

Sakura whimpered. She was a bad ass general on Earth, but now she didn't know where she was. She felt pathetic.

She looked around the room again.

_Holy crap_!

Someone was standing on the staircase, watching her.

x

x

Minutes before...

x

x

"Li Syaoran!" A woman shrieked as Syaoran entered his house.

"Hai, okaa-san?" He flinched.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!" His mother admonished.

He frowned. He didn't hear his phone ring.

"Sorry..."

She gave hime the evil eye, Syaoran shrank under her intense gaze.

She said, "You better be! I'll deal with you in the morning!" and walked away.

It was about 1:00am. He had been at Eriol's ever since he left the abandoned house.

Syaoran liked Eriol's house because one: his mom made awesome food and two: Eriol's _hot_ older sister Nakuru was there.

He smiled to himself and walked up the stairs to his room.

Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him and took off all his cloths except for his boxers and left them on the floor.

He flopped down on his bed.

What a day! Eriol was completely psycho, throwing sage at him. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling something in it. He used his nails to dig it out.

He looked at it. _Sage_.

He rolled over to his side and thought... Where was his cell phone?

He sat up on his bed.

Syaoran loved his new 'slvr' cell phone.

He got up and snatched his pants that he had just thrown on the floor. He stuck a hand in the front pocket. Then back pocket.

His wallet and cell phone were missing.

He thought: Probably left it in the car.

He put on an old white shirt and slippers then walked out of his room. He headed back outside and opened his car door.

No cell phone. His heart sank.

"Shit." He said. He must have left it at the abandoned house, because he suddenly realized he didn't have it in Eriol's house.

He stood there for a while and comtemplated.

He could get it in the morning... but... someone could steal it, since after all, it was an _abandoned house_...

Syaoran decided to go get it that very instant. He jumped in his car and hit the road.

x

x

Later at the house-

x

x

Syaoran parked in front of the house by the sidewalk and got out of his car.

It was... creepy. Tomoeda was a nice town, but Syaoran believed in ghosts and poltergist and stuff like that. It was the middle of the night, plus he was only wearing boxers and a shirt, he felt a little exposed.

It was the time of night where if you thought of a creepy thought, it would turn into a creepier thought, then you start thinking of scary movies with you being the one who gets killed and all the shit that scares you shitless.

He walked into the house.

He was freaked out, he had to admit. But just a tad bit, though...

Syaoran made his way to the basement. The old wooden floor creeked beneath him with every step he took.

He walked to the door. And walked down a few steps.

Holy shit. There was someone down there. He froze. His heart stopped beating, practically.

Shit.

The guy was dressed in all black and had like two freaky ass guns strapped to him. He was holding a third gun. The room was dimly light from the moonlight outside, making the whole room look extra-creepy.

_Crap_. Syaoran was frozen, rooted to the ground. He could not move. Shit.

The guy looked like he just came from a Star Wars convention. He had on all black and had on a strange Star Wars-looking black helmet that covered his entire head.

Plus the guy was talking to himself. Shit. Shit shit shiiiiit.

"Monoka, what about Mars?"

The voice, Syaoran recognized, was feminine. So the guy wasn't a guy... probably. That made Syaoran feel a little better. A little.

"So are you saying... we are in a different solar-system?"

Whoa, this chick was crazy. Syaoran's heart started to beat faster. He stood as quietly and as silently as he could.

The girl whimpered.

She was turning around.

_Oh fuck_, the crazy girl was turning around. She was going to spot him! Run Syaoran, **RUN**!

Too late. They spotted each other. Well, the girl saw Syaoran. Suddenly, she was expertly aiming the third freaky gun at him.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Syaoran was scared shitless.

Awkward.

"..."

"Fuck!" Syaoran cried, and put up his arms, practically saying, I surrender!

"Fuck?" The girl said."Oh!" She lowered the deadly looking weapon. Syaoran whimpered.

Judging from her body figure, Syaoran could tell she was a woman. Her entire outfit was quite strange. It was all black, except for two large, slanted, parallel red lines across her chest. (/)

Syaoran whispered. "Yeah, fuck."

She laughed dryly. "You are telling me!"

Yes. Yes he was.

She continued. "Could you tell me where I am?"

Her voice was muffled, a bit like Darth Vadar's voice from Star Wars. Except that he could not hear whenever she inhaled or exhaled.

Syaoran blinked. Well, she got here, she should know. "Um. A basement."

She said, "Where?"

He said, "A house..."

She sighed in annoyance and shifted her gun. Oh shit.

He said quickly, "Tomoeda..."

She said, "Tomoeda?"

He said, "Yea."

"I have never heard of it..." She mumble to herself.

"Japan." Syaoran added.

"_Ja_-_pan_? Where the fuck is that?" She shouted.

"Asia?" Syaoran added nervously.

"Sounds firmiliar." She said quiety.

"Um... Earth?" Syaoran tried.

She froze. "No way."

Syaoran concluded that this girl was a psycho-freak. He was still standing on the stairs and she was still standing by the time machine, looking like Miss-Star-Wars-Psycho-Fan-to-the-_Extreme_.

Wait a minute.

Star Wars.

Time machine.

Huh.

Okay. Again.

Star Wars.

Time machine.

Confused girl.

Huh.

Syaoran scratched his head.

Okay.

Star Wars.

Time machine.

Confused girl.

Magic...

Wait a minute... Where did the star fish go?

Oh shit. It couldn't have worked. The time machine was crap. The magic was crap, it couldn't have worked.

... But. It did.

He felt a little more confident now. He _should _help her out, she was from the future, probably more confused and scared than he was.

"So..." Syaoran said smoothly. "What's your name?"

No answer. Rejection. _Totally denied._

Wow. He felt stupid.

She was talking to herself again.

"_Ja_-_pan_? When was there a _Ja_-_pan_? Or _Asia_?" She paused. "The guy said we were on Earth." She paused. "_I do not want to take off my mask_!"

Syaoran felt a little uncomfortable now. Forget the girl, he was tired and wanted to go home. Why was he there? Oh yeah, his phone.

He spotted his phone and wallet glimmering on the work table.

Okay, he could just slowly go over there and get it, then run. Yeah, that's what he'd do...

He walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to attract the girl's attention. The girl kept talking about elements and energy and no, she didn't want to take of her mask.

He kept his eyes on the weapons strapped to the girl.

He was about 10 feet away from the table...

"Hey!" She said. Syaoran stopped and nearly shitted himself.

"Y-yes?" He studdered.

"What year is it?" She asked.

"Uh... 2006..."

"... A.D.?"

"Yes."

She laughed a dark and hollow laugh. He couldn't see her face or anything because of her helmet, and her black outfit kind of blended in with the dark. Every part of her body was covered in the black body suit, even her hands.

"What year are_ you_ from?" He asked, slowly walking to his cell phone.

Well, maybe he should help her out. After all, its was kind of his fault she was here.

"1200 G.D." She said.

What?

"G.D?" What the fuck.

"Giro della donna. I do not want to... Ah, forget it." She sighed. "I think I am behind 2000 years."

Holy shit! 2000 years! SHIT!

No wonder she was talking to herself! She must be talking to... a super computer... and her outfit, holy shit.

"I can help you!" Syaoran exclaimed.

She voice lightened. "You can?"

He said, "Yes, i brought you here!"

"You did." She said darkly.

"I'm very sorry! I can take you back, eventually, but I don't know how I brought you here, you see, my friend, he's stupid, he was messing around with..." Syaoran rambled away.

The mask tilted to the side. "Okay."

"Uhhh I _guess _you can stay with me..." He breathed.

"Do you live here?" She asked.

"No..."

If she wasn't wearing a mask, he would be able to tell that she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come with me, and I'll explain!"

He grabbed his cell phone and wallet and walked out of the creepy basement.

"Wait a moment. How do I know you aren't tricking with me?" She asked.

"Um... Cause I don't even know you?" He said. "And besides, you have those..." He pointed to the guns.

She nodded and followed him.

x

x

The car ride was... awkward. There was a girl in his car, looking like she popped out of a Star Wars movie. Her whole entire body was covered. The girl was silent. The front of the helmet/mask was facing the window the whole way to his house. Syaoran debated if he should talk or not but he decided against it.

He had thousands of questions to ask her, but it could wait.

When they arrived at his house, he got out and opened the girl's door for her... since she didnt understand that saying 'open' wouldn't open it.

She got out. It was an odd sight but Syaoran didn't care. She was still wearing her helmet.

He led her inside.

"Shh... my mom doesn't know I'm out... and she'll freak out if she sees you."

He led her inside his room and shut the door.

She started talking to herself again.

"Monoka, air?" She paused. "Okay."

She took off her mask.

Syaoran expected her to be _really_ ugly and half robot. But she wasn't.

Her face was beautiful. She had messy brown hair that was in a bun. She looked about seventeen or eighteen years old. But there was something different about her than he had seen in every other person he had ever encountered.

She had a strange, alien beauty about her, a bit like Uma Thurman but a lot more pretty and a lot less creepy.

Her complexion was perfect and her face glowed without a blemish. Her nose had a perfect slope and was placed on the dead center of her face. Her lips were unnaturally smooth and darker than they should have been. Her eyelashes were dark and thick, and her eyebrows were immaculatly perfect.

But her eyes were the most perculiar things. The iris of her eyes looked like actual stones. Emerald and jade. The whites of her eyes were actually a bright and shiny white color, not dull or drawn with tiny viens.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. Syaoran snapped out of his daze and realized he was wearing boxers. His hands automatically moved infront of his crotch, embarrassed.

"Uh... cloths. You want some?" He said, feeling _very _self-consious.

"No." She said bluntly while scanning his own cloths.

What was wrong with what he was wearing? Besides the fact that... it was his underwear.

"Um... it's really late. You can go to sleep if you're tired..." Syaoran said.

"Alright." To Syaoran's relief, the girl set down her guns and shut them off by saying "Off.". The guns hummed for a moment, then stopped.

"Just for your information, do not touch those." The girl gestured to the three gun type things. "I do not know if you are firmiliar with what happened if one tries to activate a weapon like that, so just do not touch it, okay?"

"Okay." Syaoran stiffened."Oh. You can sleep on my bed," He pointed to his bed. "and I'll sleep on the floor." He stupidly pointed to the floor.

"...Right." The girl said. She began to remove her clothing. Syaoran stood wide-eyed and mouth open as took of her cloths.

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"S-sorry!" Syaoran stuttered, and turned around.

"Relax!" Syaoran heard an article of clothing plop to the ground. "I am not naked.."

He blushed

"You can turn around now."

He turned around, embarassed. Her outfit was on a neat pile on the floor. She was wearing a long-sleeved black... shirt? Also, black short-shorts. It looked like they were made out of a kind of Nylon material that clung to her body.

Underwear of the future?

Her neck and hands were exposed, as well and her legs and feet. She had very nice legs, Syaoran thought.

He had expected her skin to be stark white, be she was actually quite tan.

"Excuse me for asking, but it is customary to leave your cloths on the floor?" The girl asked, looking at the mess on the floor.

He _knew_ he should have cleaned his room. How embarrassing!

"No! I'm sorry, I am just really lazy..." Syaoran frowned, and began picking up dirty cloths and shoving them into an already stuffed hamper. "I could hang your cloths in my closet, if you want."

"Sure." The girl picked up her cloths, helmet, and boots, then handed them to Syaoran. "Thank you."

"So.. what's your name?" Syaoran asked.

"S-6/K-8." She said. "You?"

Uhh. Wha-?

"Syaoran Li..."

S-6/K-8 nodded. She sat on Syaoran's bed and watched as he hung her cloths on plastic hangers. He placed her helmet and boots inside on the floor.

"Could you put your..." He pointed to the guns. "In there? I think it would be safer if-."

"Of course." She stood up and walked over to the three guns, picked them up, and to Syaoran's suprise, threw them carelessly into the closet. There was a sickening thud. "You said you lived with your mother?" She inquired.

He nodded.

"Oh, well then it would be a good idea to keep those away from anyone. They are exceptionally... fatal."

Syaoran blinked.

S-6/K-8 sat back down on the bed. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen." Syaoran answered.

"How do you calculate age?" She asked.

"In years... or, the time it takes for the Earth to travel around the sun once."

He could not believe he was having this odd conversation. _The time it takes for the Earth_... How bizarre!

"It will not change much..." S-6/K-8 said thoughfully.

Syaoran really wanted to sleep, really wanted to ask S-6/K-8 questions, and really wanted the courage to do so. But he did not. He decided to sleep, but first, he needed to grab a few blankets and extra pillows for himself.

"Hold on for a bit, I gotta grab some stuff from the hall really quick." He said.

"Alright." S-6/K-8 said.

He left the room and went into the hallway. He opened a closet and quickly grabbed a bunch of blankets and two pillows. Then he darted back into his room and locked the door behind him.

To his suprise, S-6/K-8 was lying on his bed, over the covers, sleeping on her side.

That was quick.

Syaoran arranged the blankets on the floor and set down his pillows. He turned off the light and the room became illuminated with the faint moonlight from outside. He quickly glanced at S-6/K-8, then laid on the floor, adjusting his head on his pillows.

To Syaoran, this wasn't quite real. It seemed fake. Who finds a girl from the distant future and has her asleep in their room thirty minute after they meet?

--------------------

**an**: yaaay i got 2 reviews:happy dance: thanks _sakuracharm_ and _dbzgtfan2004_... if it wasn't for you guys, then i would have forgotten about this, lol.

okay, just some random comments on the story...

G.D stands for 'giro della donna'... its italien. Sakura willexplain itin WAAAY later chapters... i think like 8 or 9. (haha, i have up until like chapter 7 done already) so... review plz! i was soo happy when i saw i gotsome reviews.

hey have you ever noticed that there isn't a lot of sci-fi stuff? and most of these stories are friggen romance... sheesh... (lol, this one is too)


	3. Ch 3: Shower Lesson

**Title:** The Time Machine

**By:** Crazy Kawaii

**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Romance

**Summary:** What do you get when 2 nerds decide to mix science and magic? A TIME MACHINE! Syaoran and Eroil accidently bring back a girl from 2,000 years in the future named S-6/K-8. What will happen? What happenes in the future?

**Chapter 3:** Shower Lesson

---

Sakura was in a funny room, lying in a funny bed. She rolled over to see the boy sleeping calmly on the floor. The room was lightly illuminated by some kind of light from outside. She quietly got off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out.

She stared at the moon. Something that she did not have in her time. It was beautiful, she thought.

She was incredibly tired at the moment. This guy named Syaoran was being really nice to her. He was also fairly good looking for a nomad.

"Monoka..." She whispered.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Tell me everything you know about... 2006 AD... "

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

She listened while Monoka spoke. For the first time in her life, her eyes blurred with tears as she stared intently at the moon.

She was so far away from home, even though she was _there_.

Same place.

Different time.

For you, it would be like living in ancient Egypt while they were building pyramids. The pharoh seems so certain he will rule forver. But you know what happens. You know that it won't last. How they live is primative, it seems stupid because you know better. The food they eat looks discusting because... it is.

Sakura gazed at the moon as Modoka told her about the 'technology' and sent her images to her eye computer.

x

x

Six hours later

x

x

"Holy crap, twenty-six missed calls!" Syaoran said, looking at his phone.

S-6/K-8 woke up.

She had dreams of huge gigantic computers and huge box telecommunication devices and odd cars that released harmful chemicals in the air and strange cloths and a lot of other things...

The fact that she could read and write and speak the same language was very odd, but she was happy at the coincedence.

Syaoran was playing on the phone thing.

"Is that... a... sell fone?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Are there cell phones in your time?"

She shook her head. "We have... a more... advanced way of comunicating with each other."

"Like how? Do you have one?" He asked.

S-6/K-8 nodded.

"Can I... _see it_?" He asked, excited.

She pointed to her ear. "It is inside. I also have a persacom. "

Syaoran blinked. "What's a persacom?"

"A persacom is a personal computer." She said. "It is installed in the ear."

"It's that small!" Syaoran gasped.

She nodded.

"Wow."

She smiled a bit. Syaoran's heart lifted a little and... she had braces!

"You have braces!" He exclaimed, and pointed to her teeth. He would have thought that in the future, there would be better ways of straitening teeth but whatever.

"Braces?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the metal on your teeth."

S-6/K-8 was confused. She took the 'braces' off.

He said, "Or not. What's that for?"

She looked up for a moment. "How am I going to put this... its apart of my persocom's ...memory."

"Oh. That's... thats pretty advanced..." He said. "For this time. I mean, who would have thought..."

She nodded an put on the 'braces'. It did not really look like braces. It looked like four little metal things that were shaped like squares that S-6/K-8 had on her front four bottom teeth.

"Okay, here is what is going to happen." Sakura said. "I am not going to tell you anything about the future. It does not seem right, and you will freak out, I know for sure... so do not ask."

Well _now_ he was really curious.

"Okay." He agreed.

She walked around his room.

"Is this a computer?" She pointed to his sleek new Sony laptop computer.

He said, "Yes."

"Wow...It is gigantic."

She pointed to the television. "What is this?"

"T.V."

"Wow..."

She pointed to the video game counsel.

"Video games." Syaoran said. S-6/K-8 leaned in closer and looked at the video game counsel.

"Wow..." She pointed to the PS2 symbol on the game. "What does that mean?"

"Play Station Two." Syaoran said.

"Honestly?" She paused, then,"You know that there is a Sony PS 907?" She said.

"No way!" Syaoran said, his eyes went wide. Must be... super.. awesome...

"I did not even know there was a Play Station 2 until I saw it right now. I believed they started at 890."

She shrugged.

"Tell me about it! Please...?" Syaoran asked. He loooved video games.

"Well, it is like..." She paused. "You know what a visor looks like?"

He nodded.

"Yes. It is a visor that goes over your eyes, and you play." She said.

Syaoran was like this- ( O . O; )

Sakura said, "You like video games alot, do you not?"

Syaoran nodded and smiled.

"On Tidus, it is the the video game spot in the solar system. You walk into a room and play. It is quite fun..."

"Tidus? Solar system?"

"Yes. It takes about a week to travel there from Earth. I have been there once with my brother. I believe he lives there now. Well, not now-" She paused. "I forgot, I was not going to tell you anything."

Syaoran frowned. "But I'm not freaked out!"

S-6/K-8 shrugged and laid back down on the fluffy bed. "There are more than video games. If I told you what happened to your kind, you would piss in your pants."

"What?" His kind? What did that mean?

She smirked knowingly.

"I am not going to tell you." She rolled over and faced Syaoran. "I do not know what to ask. I believe I already know everything I need about your time. This time."

He blinked. "Oh."

After an awkward moment of silence, Syaoran decided to change into regular cloths. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one now or after me... and I can get you some cloths to change into."

"Take what?" She asked. Syaoran was gathering his cloths for the day.

He said, "A shower."

She said, "What?"

He said, "A shower. You... step into a... box... naked... and clean yourself as water pours all over you."

It sounds ridiculus when you have to explain it like that.

"What a waste of water." She said.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't need to worry about hot water running out-"

He stopped. She was talking about water in general. "So... is there a water shortage...?"

S-6/K-8 nodded. "There is absultely no clean water left. It e- Ah, I forgot. I wont speak." She frowned.

"How do you keep clean then?" Syaoran asked.

"It is hard to explain in words you'd understand... hold on..." She paused, and started talking to her 'persacom' "Monoka, how would you explain it?"

"Okay." She said. "You know how a magnet works, right?"

"Uhuh."

"You go into a room... and well... all the bad sustances are... taken off." She shrugged. "It is not something you explain, you just go along with it. How do you...shower?"

He says..."Well. First, you get into the shower. Then, you get naked..."

She snorted. "You are kidding, right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope. Well, if you dont believe me, you can just watch-"

She said, "No thank you."

Syaoran shrugged. "Your loss." He laughed at his own perverted joke. "Okay anyway, so.. you're in the shower, naked, by the way, and there are two knobs..."

Sakura looked clueless.

"Okay, here, look." They went into the bathroom.

"There's the knobs. They control the temperature and pressure. Left is cold, right is hot. The more you turn each knob to the left, the more water and either cold of hot it gets. Okay?"

She said, "Uhuh..."

"And there's the shower head." He pointed to the shower head. S-6/K-8 looked up. "The water comes out from there."

She said, "Uhuh."

"That..." He pointed to shampoo and conditioner. "You clean your hair with that. The hair on your head."

"Okay."

"You put a little bit in your hair, like a... gram or two. Then, you lather it in your hair, then rinse it all out. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, here's the fun part." He said. He pointed to a bar of soap. "This, you use to clean your body. Just rub it on a washcloth" He handed her a wash cloth "then rub the wash cloth all over your body. Then, rinse all the soap off."

"Uhuh."

"Then your done! Turn the water knobs back and the water turns off."

"Oh."

"So... your going to be all wet when you finish so... you dry yourself off with a towel when your done. It'll take a while for your hair to dry, but it doesn't matter."

Sakura nodded. "Is that all?"

He nodded.

She said, "Oh. Okay... can I ... take a shower... now?"

He nodded again.

S-6/K-8 let out a small smile. "Okay."

He beamed.

x

x

Ten Minutes Later-

x

x

He laid on his bed. What a morning...

All of a sudden, "HOOOOEEEEE!"

Oh god.

He ran to the bathroom.

"S-6/K-8, what is it?" Syaoran exasperated. She needed an easier name.

He put his ear to the door.

"It just got really hot... but it is fine now." Sakura said, her voice muffled.

"Okay!"

Syaoran frowned. He half wanted her to come running out of the bathroom naked but... Well, not half wanted.

Another ten minutes passed, and Syaoran was sorting out his room.

The shower was off, and S-6/K-8 came out with her cloths on.

"So... how was your first shower?" Syaoran sat up.

"Good." She said. "It is so relaxing... I like it."

"Great. I'm going to take one now, so... stay in my room. Please don't go out, my mom might see you and freak out, okay?"

She nodded.

Syaoran went into the bathroom and Sakura laid on his bed.

The showers were weird. The cars and computers and TV's were weird.

"Monoka." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Tell me more about 2006 AD."

"Yes Sakura-chan."

Images flooded her vision. Sakura closed her eyes and her wet hair stuck to her face.

She fell asleep in minutes.

x

x

Syaoran saw S-6/K-8 asleep on his bed. So peaceful.

Syaoran's outfit was simple.

Black tee-shirt, dark jeans, black shoes.

He slipped his cell phone and wallet in his pocket and decided to show S-6/K-8 around later.

He stood by his bed, S-6/K-8 sleeping peacfully besides him.

Should he wake her?

Naah.

He just stood there and watched her.

He wondered...

What did she know about her world? His world? He wanted to know... but at the same time, he didn't.

He was afraid.

Why would girls like her be armed with three guns? Why did she wear a mask? Why did she wear a complete body suit, so that even her hand a feet were covered?

Was Earth that bad?

_Riiing riiiing... dun dun duuuun. duga duuun..._

(syaoran's awesome ring tone)

Syaoran heard his cell phone ringing and scrambled around to find it.

"Dammit, where'd I put it..." He said to himself.

He heard it, it was so close.

_Riiing riiiing... dun dun duuuun. duga duuun..._

It was flowing him where ever he went!

_Riiing riiiing... dun dun duuuun. duga duuun..._

Then he realized it was in his pocket.

He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

He greeted, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_SYAORAN! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!_" Came Eriol's panic stricken voice.

Oh yea. He was going to tell Eriol, wasn't he?

Should he?

He said, "I know."

"_I've been trying to call you all day, I went to the basement and when I got there, the time machine was __completely fried_..." Eriol sniffed. "_So-_"

Syaoran repeated, "I know."

"_-wait. You know? How'd you know... Did you mess it up!_" Eriol said.

Syaoran said, "No! I didnt... Eriol, it worked. That stupid time machine worked."

"_Nu-uh. You're not in the future. You can't be, or you wouldn't be talking to-_"

"No no... it didn't send me, I brought somebody back."

Pause.

"_You serious?_"

"Yes." Syaoran sat on his bed.

"_Holy crap, you actually said yes, not yeah or yea... holy crap. Who?_"

Syaoran paused. "... S-6/K-8."

Eriol said, "_What?_"

Syaoran said, "Look... you need to find a way to bring people back to their regular time. This girl is way off from her time."

Eriol said, "_Oh la la, c'est une fille!_"

Syaoran said a little more forcefully, "Look, Eriol, I'm not fuckin joking. Your stupid time machine worked, and we need to take her back to her fucking time, alright? Call me when you fucking got something."

He hung up on Eriol.

While he was on the phone... S-6/K-8 woke up. The pillow her head was on was wet. She saw Syaoran sitting by her. He smelled... very pleasant.

She sat up and yawned. She knew a little more about his time... the present time.

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura was awake.

"Hello." Syaoran said.

S-6/K-8 said "Hi."

"Um... are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded.

"We can go out to eat..."

She nodded again.

Syaoran got up. So did S-6/K-8. She walked over to Syaoran's closet and took out her boots and slipped them on.

He walked quickly out of his room and Sakura followed. They ran down the stairs and headed to the front door.

Sakura stopped right at the door.

Syaoran said, "What's wrong?"

"I do not think you could answer this but... is the air safe?"

Syaoran was thinking: Uhh

She looked at the sky.

"Wow." She whispered.

He looked at her curiously.

Did she ever see the sky before? Perhaps it was different in her time. Air polution probably accumalated.

S-6/K-8 slowly stepped out of the house, holding her breath. After a while, she gave up and started breathing.

They made it out the door without being scene. That was good.

Syaoran asked, "So... what do you eat in you time?"

They got in his car.

"Food." She replied seriously.

Ha.

He said, "Yeah, well, what kind? I dont want to make you eat something you think is really gross."

Syaoran remembered it those movies that took place in the medieval period, that ate gross looking food. At the Medieval time period was only around 500 years ago... and S-6/K-8 was 2000 years ahead.

Wow. 2000 years...

She said, "I am pretty open-minded."

He sighed. "Do you like... um. Meat?"

They were driving now.

She said, "Like what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Come on, give me a hint."

"I am pretty open minded." Sakura repeated.

Syaoran chuckled. "Okay then..."

They drove in silence and S-6/K-8 was staring with her mouth open at the scenery. Her eyes were wide and she turned around occasionaly to keep her gaze on an object.

"What are you looking at that's so interesting?" He asked.

"Everything!" She gasped.

Syaoran smiled.

He wondered...

How would the Earth look in 2000 years? Will the sky be gray? Black? Orange?

Okay maybe not orange.

But would his house still exist? His town? Country? Will he be remembered?

She was still gawking at the scenery, making little comments to herself like,

'Oh shit!' and 'Fuck!'

Syaoran stopped in front of a little fast-food place.

"What do you like better... Japanese food or American?"

She gave him one of those looks that says, 'You're stupid.'

"American?... I... do not...know..." She muttered.

Right. She doesn't know.

"Um... you wanna come in to chose?" He asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

They got out of the car and she was still scanning every inch in sight.

The fast-food place was called, Yum-Miam Food. Syaoran thought it was pretty good.

As soon as they stepped inside, Sakura looked at everything wide-eyed.

She looked at the menu. There was pictures of some of the food entres.

She leaned over to Syaoran and whispered, "Is that the food you eat?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Ugh!" She said, clearly disgusted.

Syaoran chuckled. Open-minded his ass.

"Well, what do you eat?"

She looked around in silence.

"Oh, come on. I need something to work with. Can you describe it?"

"People." She said.

"..."

She smirked.

He said, "Are you serious?" Oh no, he was hanging with a hannibal from the future.

She continued smirking.

"..."

"I am joking. That would be disgusting, like this shit you eat..."

They stepped outside again and walked back to the car.

Syaoran said, "So.. describe the food of your time."

She coughed. "Well... everything is in... bar form."

He said, "Oh!"

She said, "Oh?"

Syaoran nodded.

S-6/K-8 raised her eyebrows.

He said, "I know where to go! You don't eat a lot do you?"

She said, "Define 'a lot'."

He said, "Uhh... whatever..."

They drove to a gas station.

x

x

To sum things up, Syaoran bought S-6/K-8 a crap load of power bars.

She had one and said it wasn't bad, but way better then the other stuff the Earth people ate.

Then, she ate some candy bars, and fell in love.

Her favorite candy was chocolate. So anyway...

Syaoran learned this:

New Earth people shot nutrients into their blood stream and maintain 'the healthy pH balance'. They ate 'bars' to satisfy they hunger... so that meant... there wasn't a whole lot of fat people in the future.

The day went by faster than Syaoran expected. Eriol didn't call back.

S-6/K-8 was still looking at everything wide-eyed.

And Syaoran... He learned to look at things in a different perspective.

----

an: that took... more than a year to post, lol SORRY!


End file.
